Will you remember me when I'm gone?
by iska-omori
Summary: The Horai Island from the 4th movie has reappeared without warning. Rin has been drawn to it and was hurt. Will this incedent reveal the true feelings of Sesshomaru and Rin? Or will all be lost? SessxRin .older. Better than summary. I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all. I am Iska Omori. This is my first ever Inuyasha fanfiction and my first ever fanfic in general. Please no flames, I try my best to capture these characters! I have even been watching all of the episodes and movies again just so I am able to get into character! I'm trying my best. I'm not sure on Rin's exact age in the anime since I have not caught what it is. I am guessing she is around 8 years old.

Summary: The Horai Island from the 4th movie has reappeared suddenly and without warning. 50 years have not passed and nearby civilans are worried. What'll happen when Sesshomaru realizes its reappearance and Rin is drawn mysteriously to it? SessxRin older

Alright for those who do not remember or have not seen the 4th movie, I shall give you a few reminders or tips.

Horai island is an disappearing and reappearing island on which these 6 children live and are bound to by the four war gods. These kids are half demons and a prestiest protected the island many years ago, but sacrificed her self when the 4 war gods came to take thier power and seal it away. Well many events insue and Inuyasha's gang rescues the children and sets them free into the 'real' world. Now the island is not supposed to appear but for every 50 years. At the end of the movie the island disappears and they assume it has just faded like before. My fanfic picks up ten years after the events in the movie.

I've tried not to give out and spoilers in my mini movie recap. So very sorry if I have! GO OUT AND GET THIS MOVIE, IT'S GREAT! Or if you own it, go and sit down to watch it, right after you read this fic! Ahohohoho.

Onwards!

* * *

_"Lord Sesshomaru where have you been?" Rin asked tripping behind her idol. Jaken quickly side stepped her and began to yell incoherently about how she shouldn't bother him with such silly questions. Sesshomaru just kept walking as he always did when he didn't feel the need to answer Rin. He knew she would eventually drop the subject or just forget about it and move on to more pressing matters such as which flowers to pick._

_Rin soon noticed that her companion had moved on with out her. She trailed after him forgetting the topic of his absence for the time being and moving on with her life._

_Rin awoke in the field of grass beside Ah-Un, the party's faithful demonic 'horse' thing with two heads. It was around 11pm she judged by the position of the moons reflection off of a nearby pond. She looked around her and then remembered her dream. Sesshomaru never did answer her, it wasn't really important right?_

"Is everything alright?" Sesshomaru asked from his place against a sakura tree. His eyes weren't even open, nor did he make a movement. Rin felt guilty for waking him with her noisy movement and startled breathing.

"Everything is fine Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said lying back down on the grass beside Ah-un.

For a few minutes Rin began to drift back to sleep as she assumed Sesshomaru had already. Just as sleep was about to take her into a dreamland, Sesshomaru spoke without warning.

"You're birthday is tomorrow. You'll be 18."

Off all times, he chose to strike up small talk, why now? "Yeah." Rin said lazily as the sleep growled and hissed as it tried so very hard to make Rin go to it's dreamland.

"I was thinking you should be married soon."

This thought caught Rin completely off guard and she sat up with a start. The sleep now ran and cowered in a creek far away. Marriage? How could she get married? She was only an hours time away from being 18 years old, all of the girls in the village were married and having children by their 16th birthday if not before. Surely there were few to none men that would want a woman far past her prime to marry. "I don't understand Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said crawling nearer to him as to not disturb Ah-un and Jaken with her talking.

"It's nothing. Forget I've said anything. Go back to sleep." Sesshomaru said quietly and repositioned his Tensaiga.

Rin lay down quietly and feel asleep quickly.

The next morning Jaken poked her menacingly in the ribs with his staff. "Get up girl! Lord Sesshomaru has already left!"

Rin scrambled to get her belongings packed into a pouch on Ah-un's back. Her small sleeping mat and a light sheet stuck out awkwardly as she retied her kimono and straightened out her hair. By this time Sesshomaru had come back to the camp and now stood surprisingly calmly behind Ah-un.

Jaken's eyes bulged more than usual with surprise. "See what you've done girl. He was already on his way and you made him come all the way back!"

"Why must you always be so..so…so green, Jaken?" Rin asked kicking him in the stomach.

Jaken let out a puff of pent up air and held his small stomach. Rin had grown significantly over the past ten years and she was now much larger than the small green demon. "Why'd you go and do that you silly girl! Are you trying to kill me?" Jaken cried flailing his tiny arms about. "What does my skin color have to do with my attitude anyway!"

By now Sesshomaru had gotten impatient and cleared his throat as he folded his arms gracefully over his chest. "If anyone kills you it will be me Jaken."

"Wha'? Why?" Jaken cried waving his staff about.

"You failed to make Rin breakfast."

Jaken's jaw went slack as he opened his mouth to speak. No words came out. It was unusual for him to make breakfast for the girl, she would normally just find a piece of fruit or eat some dried meat from the dry goods pouch on Ah-un's back. "B-but what, I n-never cook breakfast!"

Sesshomaru's mouth turned up on one corner in a sort of smirking smile deal. This terrified Jaken and he went into a small fit about not having breakfast food. "You've forgotten something Jaken." Sesshomaru said coolly. "It's Rin's birthday."

* * *

I know this is very short, I promise I will try my very hardest to make the chapters longer. ~Iska Omori

See that button down there?

Yeah right down here. VVVV

It really wants you to click on it and follow it's instructions!

vvvvvv


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that stopped and read my first chapter! I do have annymous reviews available so please review it anyways!

**Special Thank you to Rose-fire-1982 for leaving my first _review_ and _favorite story _and _author alert_.**

Summary: Summary: The Horai Island from the 4th movie has reappeared suddenly and  
without warning. 50 years have not passed and nearby civilans are worried.  
What'll happen when Sesshomaru realizes its reappearance and Rin is drawn  
mysteriously to it? SessxRin older

Just another recap if you didn't read it the first time.

Horai island is an disappearing and reappearing island on which these 6 children live and are bound to by the four war gods. These kids are half demons and a prestiest protected the island many years ago, but sacrificed her self when the 4 war gods came to take thier power and seal it away. Well many events insue and Inuyasha's gang rescues the children and sets them free into the 'real' world. Now the island is not supposed to appear but for every 50 years. At the end of the movie the island disappears and they assume it has just faded like before. My fanfic picks up ten years after the events in the movie.

I've tried not to give out and spoilers in my mini movie recap. So very sorry if I have! GO OUT AND GET THIS MOVIE, IT'S GREAT! Or if you own it, go and sit down to watch it, right after you read this fic! Ahohohoho.

Onwards!

* * *

Rin rode on the back of Ah-un while the party continued their journey westward to Sesshomaru's castle. The ocean rippled and small waved licked the edges of the sandy shore quietly. Rin watched peacefully, she hadn't been to the beach in a long time. Nearly four years. It was nice to breath in the salty air once again.

Rin had to blink several times as an island appeared in the water. She wasn't sure if she were just overly tired from lack of sleep or if what she was seeing was absolutely true. Sure enough it came into clear view. The top looked like a horseshoe connected to a tall rocky base. It was not there before, Rin was one hundred percent sure of that.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called from atop Ah-un.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked not turning to look at the brunette.

"There's an island in water!"

Sesshomaru had sensed something was wrong in the air, but he just couldn't figure out what. He turned to see this island Rin spoke of, he recognized it immediately. It was the island he had been temporarily trapped on ten years ago. He didn't understand why it was showing up again. It was only supposed to appear every fifty years. Even so he and his brother had slain the four war gods. Horai Island should not ever reappear again.

"Mi'lord? Is everything okay?" Jaken asked waving around in front of the dog demon. Sesshomaru had been standing there, lost in thought, for a good five minutes.

"Do you know that island Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked dismounting Ah-un and walking up beside Jaken.

Without warning, Sesshomaru grabs Rin's shoulders and held firmly. He forced her to make eye contact as he spoke. "Rin, you will never go to that island. Don you understand?"

Rin was taken aback by this sudden contact. In the entire ten years she had been traveling with Sesshomaru she could not recall him ever touching her in any way shape or form. She always kept her distance like Jaken and Sesshomaru had kept his. The 18 year old stared into her companion's eyes with sheer amazement. His eyes were so golden and perfect.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru said firmly.

"Yes." She said mechanically and he let her go. In reality Rin had never heard Sesshomaru say anything at all, she was to busy gazing into to his golden orbs. Rin had never thought of Sesshomaru as more than a friend, if she could call him that.

Jaken smack Rin with his staff. "Move girl! Lord Sesshomaru is already leaving!"

Rin tripped after Ah-un for a while but she began to stare at the island and her pace slowed to a snails pace. "What is it called Sesshomaru-sama?" She received no answer, not even Jaken was telling her not to bother him so much. Rin snapped out of her trance and saw that the two demons were far ahead of where she was standing on the beach.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rin called running after the party. Jaken turned around and tapped his foot impatiently on the cool sand. Night was approaching quickly, they would have to set up camp soon.

As soon as Rin reached the demons Sesshomaru turned around and announced that they would be setting up camp on the shore and Jaken need to get some fish for dinner.

Rin munched on the fish Jaken had caught. Unfortunately Jaken was only able to catch two fish before the became cold and the fish retreated into the deeper water. Sesshomaru had given Rin his fish.

Once night had fallen and Ah-un and Jaken had fallen asleep, Rin stayed up poking at the embers on the fire. Ever since she had looked into Sesshomaru's eyes she was debating her true feelings for him, was he more than a friend in her mind?

"You should get to bed Rin." Sesshomaru said smoothly. Rin's hair stood on end at the sound of his voice. He hadn't spoken since dinner began.

"What's the name of that island?" Rin asked mindlessly poking at the hot coals.

Sesshomaru hesitated. He didn't want to answer her, he didn't want to her to get interested in it and then go exploring. "Horai Island."

It was then that Rin remembered her dream from the night before. It was this beach where she had waited with Jaken for her lord's return. She had seen that island before! That's why she was so attracted to it. "Were you on that island ten years ago?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at Rin for a long moment. He could hardly believe she would remember such a small detail in her life.

"Yes, Rin."

"Did you fight that red haired man there?" Rin asked quietly glancing at the island's silhouette in the water. Of course she referred to the man whom attack the nearby villagers and challenged Sesshomaru then escaped.

Sesshomaru was so surprised that Rin remembered so much from ten years before. "Yes, now go to sleep Rin."

Rin curled up on her sleeping mat and fell asleep quickly. Sesshomaru gazed out at the mysteriously reappearing Horai Island and wondered just what it's presence meant.

* * *

See, see I promised it would be long, if by a little bit! ~Iska

Click me! Click me!

vvvvv


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone that stopped and read my second chapter! I do have annymous reviews available so please review it!

**IF you'd like to have a setting with this story please go to youtube and look up Four Seasons English and then look for the username RoflWaffleLova, the picture on the video should be Namie Amuro and text that says Four Seasons English Cover By: Mitch M. ****GOOO TOOO ITTT! PLEASEE! (It should be the first one to come up)**

* * *

**Special Thank you to _animefan0000012345, Rin7, Impi, and Kella lea _for all of thier favoriting, reviewing, and alerting!**

Summary: Summary: The Horai Island from the 4th movie has reappeared suddenly and  
without warning. 50 years have not passed and nearby civilans are worried.  
What'll happen when Sesshomaru realizes its reappearance and Rin is drawn  
mysteriously to it? SessxRin older

* * *

**!THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM POSTING THE RECAP!**

Horai island is an disappearing and reappearing island on which these 6 children live and are bound to by the four war gods. These kids are half demons and a prestiest protected the island many years ago, but sacrificed her self when the 4 war gods came to take thier power and seal it away. Well many events insue and Inuyasha's gang rescues the children and sets them free into the 'real' world. Now the island is not supposed to appear but for every 50 years. At the end of the movie the island disappears and they assume it has just faded like before. My fanfic picks up ten years after the events in the movie.

Onwards!

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke to the sound of the tide splashing against nearby rocks. The island's presence had risen the water level over night. He looked around him and saw Jaken roasting three fish for breakfast and one head of Ah-un bathing itself in the cool water. Rin was missing.

"Where is Rin?"

Jaken looked up from the fire with wide eyes. He didn't know Sesshomaru had awoken. "I-I don't know Mi'lord."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"When I woke up she was gone. I've got no idea where the silly girl got off to." Jaken stoked the fire nervously.

Sesshomaru got up anger tinting his face a light pink. He began to sniff the air discreetly. He couldn't detect Rin's scent nearby, either she was in the water or she had wandered much to far for her own good.

After ten minutes and searching the shoreline for Rin bathing, Sesshomaru concluded she had wandered off into the forest and he would have to drag her back out.

Jaken continued to stoke the fire nervously. He knew his lord could not smell her, for he could not either and had not since he'd woken up. Rin would be in for a harsh talking to.

Sesshomaru wandered into the forest and stumbled upon another, much smaller, shore lined with small huts. It seemed to be a fishing village of sorts. There were boats in and out of the water, some docked and some sinking. Fish nets hung from the side of huts with bits and pieces of seaweed tangled in their fibers. Buckets and barrels of varying sizes lay strewn about the edges of the dilapidated docks. Everything smelled strongly of rotten fish and boiled lemon grass.

Strangely Sesshomaru had yet to see any life in his observations, not a single fishermen or wife had poked their head out.

Sesshomaru decided to walk himself up the dock and stare out at Horai Island. In the deepest reaches of his stomach he knew that Rin could possibly be on that island.

"Hey you!" A voice croaked from behind the youkai.

Sesshomaru turned gracefully to see the person. It was an old woman with a cloth on her head and white wispy hair poking out by her ears. She had on a tattered and stained green kimono and her face held a look of disgust. "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru raised his eye brows in the slightest to the woman's rudeness. "I'm looking for a girl. Her name is Rin and she was last wearing a green kimono."

The old woman looked absently into the water as she stroked her chin. "Hmm, was she 'bout this tall?" she asked holding her hand a few inches above her head.

Sesshomaru was becoming impatient. "Yes."

"Oh she was real nice. She said something about going to that island right over there," the old woman held her hand out towards Horai Island. "it just appeared over night so naturally one would be curious. My husband took her out on his boat, yes, about an hour ago."

Sesshomaru clenched his fist so tightly that he drew blood from his palm. He had specifically told her NOT to go on the island and here she is missing and on the island. A deep grown rose in his throat as he ran swiftly back to Jaken, leaving the woman in sudden shock.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru growled.

Jaken flailed and spun to his furious lord. "Y-yes?"

"Watch the camp I have to go and get Rin."

Jaken looked out at the island. "She's not, no! She'd never disobey you milord!"

The demon was silent and he looked distant, with a burst of light and a thunder like crack he changed into his demon form. It was the only way he would get across the water quickly. Rin was definitely in for a scolding, that was, if she wasn't dead. Sesshomaru could bear to think about that.

* * *

So sorry for the shortness, I promise this looks super long in size ten font on word processor! ~Iska

Click me! Click me!

vvvvv


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone that stopped and read my third chapter! I do have annymous reviews available so please review it!

**IF you'd like to have a setting with this story please go to youtube and look up Four Seasons English and then look for the username RoflWaffleLova, the picture on the video should be Namie Amuro and text that says Four Seasons English Cover By: Mitch M. ****GOOO TOOO ITTT! PLEASEE! (It should be the first one to come up)**

**I also have this song/video available on my HOMEPAGE. To get there go to my profile and click the HOMEPAGE button!**

* * *

**Special Thank you to _meggie-moo s, AtlantaGeorgia _for all of thier favoriting, reviewing, and alerting!**

Summary: Summary: The Horai Island from the 4th movie has reappeared suddenly and  
without warning. 50 years have not passed and nearby civilans are worried.  
What'll happen when Sesshomaru realizes its reappearance and Rin is drawn  
mysteriously to it? SessxRin older

* * *

Rin had been in lala land when Sesshomaru told her the island was dangerous and she should never go to it. Rin felt fear growing in her stomach as she felt that she wasn't supposed to be there. It didn't help with the fact that the old man was missing and she was left alone near some jagged rocks. Rin stumbled over rocks and managed to get her self high enough off the ground to where she could see the small boat her and the old man had arrived in. It was empty as it slapped quietly against the tide. The young woman could see something else, something quiet peculiar. There was a stream of darkness tainting the water coming from between two medium sized boulders. The same boulders they had tied the boat to.

Curiosity go the best of Rin and she scrambled down the rocks. "I knew something didn't feel right." She mumbled as she tip toed over to the boulders. The dark liquid flowed greatly from in between the rocks. Rin peeked over as far as she could. She shook violently at the sight. It was the old man that brought her to the island, he had been brutally murdered by some sort of demon. Large crimson claw marks left his body bloody and lifeless.

Something smashed into the boulders beside Rin and she ducked screaming. When the noise ceased she stood up to see what happened. The boat lay in a hundred pieces in the water. A large swell had lifted it to high and it came down on the rocks. As if her life couldn't get any worse, now she was trapped on this island.

Rin grabbed her arm as a sudden knife like pain shot up her arm. The wood had cut her when it broke apart. There was a gash at least three inches long and about and inch deep, gushing blood from her arm. Tears swelled in her eyes as she cleaned it out with the salty ocean water. Rin decided to rip off the bottom edging of her kimono to wrap the wound.

Sesshomaru was bound to notice her disappearance after a while, but would he even bother to come for her? He seemed uncomfortable with this island, maybe he didn't know she was there. Rin then remembered what her mother had told her to do when she was lost. She said, "Go to the highest point possible, and scream. Make as much noise as you can. The height will allow the sound to travel easily with out interference of the trees."

That's what Rin would do, she would go to the edge of the horseshoe shaped top rock and scream. Rin grabbed the sharpest piece of wood she could find and began running up the cliffs. Rin saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye, then another behind her. She knew what they were, they were demons. Rin held her wooden plank in a fighting stance.

"I can do this. I've watched Sesshomaru-sama do it before. Not to hard. But what if it's big?" Rin thought as something growled nearby.

A huge scaly lizard like human the size of a house pushed the trees away and roared. It's teeth were the size of Rin alone, her plank stood no chance against this demon. He would probably just use her plank as a tooth pick to clean her tiny bones out from between his teeth. Rin dropped the board and bolted off under it's legs. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Tree branches and thorny bushes ripped apart her arms and legs. The temporary bandage on her arm had been all but shredded by natures attack. Rin came to a clearing and stood on a tall rock, the demon was gone. To her left some trees moved unnaturally, it was coming for her.

Her kimono was slowing her down drastically, it only allowed so much leg movement/ at the risk of cutting her legs up more, she ripped the kimono up to her mid thigh. Rin decided to wrap her arms in the excess cloth to prevent more scratches on her arms. She could hear the demon's footsteps now.

Rin tore off into the forest. She ran and ran until she found a clearing with a pond. There were fireflies everywhere as Rin took a seat. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to run. Her hair felt like is weighed a million pounds and her kimono seemed to weigh the same. She would need to shed some weight if she were going to go any farther.

Rin looked around her and found a sharp looking rock, grabbed her waist length hair over her shoulder and pulled it hard against the rock. The hair fell limp in her hands and then into the pond. She pulled a strip from her already tattered kimono and tied up her now shoulder length hair into a tight bun. Rin took the kimono off and torn a piece long enough to tie around her chest and another to cover her waist. The rest of the fabric was thrown into the pond to rid her scent.

"Much better." She said cleaning the cut on her arm and a few on her legs. She rewrapped her arm and began sprinting through the forest. She was sure she had gotten a good few miles on the demon. She was wrong. It had gotten a few miles on her. Rin ran to the top of the horseshoe rock top to find it waiting for her.

Fear rose in her throat as it grinned devilishly. "Hello sweetheart."

Rin ran as it lunged for her, she found herself on the edge of the horseshoe. The ocean miles below her and a demon who wanted her as lunch in front of her. She was pinned in, and she knew she faced death. Rin suddenly felt exhausted, she knelt down on the smooth rock. The blood pouring from her cut up arms and legs and the deep gash on her arm were draining her energy.

"This is how it ends. I didn't even get to tell him loved him." Rin said as things began to grow dark.

A bright green flash blinded Rin into complete darkness. "You came." She whispered and fainted. Her body gave out and she slipped off the rock and fell into the ocean below.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled jumping over the now slain demon and to the edge of rock.

* * *

Little bit longer, bigger paragraphs, much more detail^^! ~Iska

Click me! Click me!

You better click me this time, or so help me...

vvvvv


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone that stopped and read my Fourth chapter! I do have annymous reviews available so please review it!

**If you'd like to have a setting with this story please go to youtube and look up Four Seasons English and then look for the username RoflWaffleLova, the picture on the video should be Namie Amuro and text that says Four Seasons English Cover By: Mitch M. ****GOOO TOOO ITTT! PLEASEE! (It should be the first one to come up)**

**I also have this song/video available on my HOMEPAGE. To get there go to my profile and click the HOMEPAGE button!**

**GO TO THIS SONG! **

* * *

**Special Thank you to _animefan0000012345 (again), Rin7 (again) _for all of thier favoriting, reviewing, and alerting! And everyone else who has stopped by!**

Summary: Summary: The Horai Island from the 4th movie has reappeared suddenly and  
without warning. 50 years have not passed and nearby civilans are worried.  
What'll happen when Sesshomaru realizes its reappearance and Rin is drawn  
mysteriously to it? SessxRin older

* * *

"Oh come on Sesshomaru. Do it with me." Kagome said pushing on a stack of her clothing. "You put your mouth over hers like this," Kagome put her mouth over the ball of shorts at the top of her clothing stack. "And blow like this." The human girl puffed her cheeks and blew into the clothing. "It gives the person air and then they spit the water out."

"There's no use in teaching him anything!" Inuyasha called out from a nearby log. He was designated to watch over Rin until she woke up.

Sesshomaru shot him a nasty glare. Even thought ten years had passed, he still held a great dislike for his younger half brother. He wouldn't even be in his or the annoying Kagome girl's presence had it not been for Rin.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking along the beach with their first son, Shoda, picking up shells and inspecting the presence of Horai Island when Sesshomaru stumbled not so gracefully to the shore with a drowned Rin. Kagome instantly preformed CPR on the young woman. Which leads us to he current situation.

"Sit boy!" Kagome commanded and Inuyasha slammed his face into the log. "Now go like this," Kagome pushed hard on the chest region of her clothes pile. "and the water should just come out."

Sesshomaru nodded. He didn't really want to learn how to perform CPR, but Kagome insisted, especially since 'Rin couldn't swim'. Sesshomaru had thought of telling her it had nothing to do with the fact that Rin couldn't swim, it was that she fell unconsciously off of the top of Horai Island. However before he had the chance to open his mouth he decided not to waste his breath. Kagome had made up her mind about teaching him CPR and was already unloading her backpack.

Inuyasha starred down at Rin. She was all wet, and mostly naked. "I'm a little uncomfortable watching this girl!" he called from his log. "She's practically naked, and she smells like salt."

Kagome smacked her palm to her forehead. "I forgot!"

Before Kagome could get up, Sesshomaru had brought Rin to her. He was silent as Kagome dressed Rin in a deep purple kimono. It had small pink roses sewn on to the hems of the sleeves and at the bottom. There were pale sakura leaves blowing across the entire outfit. Kagome tied an obi around the middle with the help of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru wanted badly to stroke Rin's hair as she sat limply over his shoulder. He knew he could not speak to her lifeless form while there was company. "I can take it from here." He said lifting Rin over his shoulder more securely and standing over Kagome.

"Bout time!" Inuyasha called walking over to his brother. On his way he scooped up Shoda and his basket of shells he had been collecting.

"Kagome. Well, give us a visit. We live in Kusabana Village just outside of the Western Castle." Kagome cheered taking her son from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru gave his half brother a look that implied amusement.

"What's so damn funny?" Inuyasha demanded clenching his fist tightly.

"That's where you and your human mother lived, was it not? Just out side of father's castle. My castle?" Sesshomaru said smugly.

A deep red tinted Inuyasha's face as he turned away taking Kagome with him. "Well, you're welcome!" Kagome said waving. Shoda waved too.

* * *

Sesshomaru set Rin on his back and changed into his demon form. He went for several hundred yards before reaching Jaken and Ah-un. Rin began to wake up as they approached the rest of their party. She was so happy she wasn't dead. But she knew deep down that Sesshomaru would scold her until she cried.

Sesshomaru returned to his human form and set Rin on the ground. She was fully prepared for his yelling and scolding. Rin clenched her eyes closed and waited for him to speak.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said quietly.

Rin bowed her head, but Sesshomaru lifted it back up with one finger. Instead of the harsh toned voice she was bracing for, she was met with a pair of soft lips on her own. A hand wove its way into her hair and another pulled her into a hug. Rin went into cardiac arrest.

Jaken turned to ask what he was to get for lunch. "Mi'lord, what do…IN THE NAME OF GREAT LORDS!" Jaken quickly covered his eyes as if he'd witnessed a princess naked.

* * *

Don't murderer me. I know it was short, but I'm running a bit dry on ideas. Well not so much of ideas, but I'm running dry on how to achive those ideas! HELP!~Iska

Click me! Click me!

You better click me this time, or so help me...

vvvvv


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back to the story! Now a quick note from me.

There are a few characters who have shown up and they are not characters from the anime or manga. They are here for writting purposes and will not play huge roles or anything of that sort, they are strictly to help move the story along. Please do not reuse the names for the same positions in other fanfictions. Thanks.

Since Sesshomaru's mother's name has not been relased in the anime or manga, I will be giving her a name. Sorry if some don't like it, but I honestly looked hard for it, I only got unconfirmed names, and i wouldn't use an unauthentic and mistaken name in my story. I'll be giving her the name Asami, meaning beautiful linen. Mostly she'll be reffered to as Ma'am, mother, Madame, and Her Grace. **HIS MOTHER IS NOT IN THIS CHAPTER, THIS IS JUST A FOREWARNING! **

* * *

**!NEW SUMMARY HAS BEEN POSTED!**

Summary: The Horai Island from the 4th movie has reappeared suddenly, without warning. Rin has been drawn to it and is hurt. Will this incedent reval the true feelings of Sesshomaru and Rin? Or will all be lost? .

* * *

Sesshomaru held Rin in the tender position for quiet some time. Jaken had begun foaming at the mouth several minutes before and now lay motionless on the ground holding his nose. Rin hadn't moved, spoken or done anything for that matter.

Sesshomaru lifted the young woman on to the back of Ah-Un, she had fainted. "Jaken. We're leaving for my castle. I need you to travel by foot."

Jaken stood up in a furious rant. "B-but Mi'lord! Why?"

"Jaken."

Jaken lowered his head and twisted his staff in his hands. "Yes, Mi'lord."

"Take her to the castle Ah-Un."

Ah-Un nodded and huffed. He jumped up and flew off into the clouds. Sesshomaru took off running in the direction of the Western Castle.

Jaken stood angrily packing up the cooking equipment. He threw the large pack over his shoulder and began his journey. His stumpy legs didn't take him very far very fast.

"What has gotten into Mi'lord? He was kissing young Rin! How unlike of him! She's a human and he is a great dog demon! Wait until his mother hears of this…" Jaken mumbled on like this for some time.

Rin woke up with the wind ripping around her. She was on the back of Ah-un flying over some sort of forest. She couldn't recall how she got on Ah-un or how long she had been flying. "Let's see…I fell into the water from the top of Horai Island. Then I woke up on Sesshomaru's back. Then he, he kissed me!" Rin's eyes rolled back and she fell back on Ah-un. Had it really happened? Was it just a dream? He probably did yell at her, and she just blocked it out again. "I've really got to stop blocking people out."

The Western Castle appeared from behind some large trees. It was just a marvelous as when she had seen it ten years ago. Ah-un landed at the front gates. The guards were still there and looked as if they had never moved. The only difference in their persons was that they now carried something called a gun, it had been invented several years ago and only the wealthy people could afford them. The guards each held one plus their spears and knives.

"Hey guys!" Rin called waving to the main guards at the doorstep.

"Lord Sesshomaru does not accept visitors without and invitation." Said the guard who had a mouse like face.

The other snorted and sounded much like a hog. "Yeah, besides you're as human. He'd never let you into his castle."

Rin stomped her foot angrily. "I'll have you killed if you don't let me in this instant!"

The guards began roaring in laughter. "Yeah, you'll have _**US **_killed. Go back to your dirty village, girl." said the hog as he wiped a tear from his eye.

The large oaken doors groaned open behind the guards. All of the guards accept the two that were still laughing, stood at attention. Sesshomaru stepped out quietly dressed in a white kimono and his hair freshly dampened, hanging loosely about his shoulders and back. Sesshomaru grabbed each of their necks and lifted them with ease. "Is there a problem?"

The hog choked out an unflattering grunt. "No Mi'lord. Just this peasant girl."

Sesshomaru looked to Rin standing beside Ah-un looking like nothing less than royalty in the silken purple kimono from Kagome. He tightened his grip on the two guard's necks. "That 'peasant girl' is my Rin."

Rin's eyes widened. His Rin? Just what did he mean by that?

Sesshomaru dropped the guards and they crippled on the ground. "Come Rin." He said holding his hand out for Rin to take.

Rin grabbed his hand. It was warm and inviting. Sesshomaru's hand curled around her much smaller one and he pulled her into the castle. The doors closed with a thud behind them.

Sesshomaru dropped Rin's hand quickly and strode silently up a stone staircase. A large woman who seemed to be a raccoon demon half breed came over to Rin.

"I'm Akane of the Western Raccoon Tribe. I've been appointed as your personal maid." She bowed so deeply that her nose almost touched the floor. For a half demon, she had more raccoon in her than human. Her legs were stumpy and her body was stocky. Akane's nose was pouted out with her mouth like a muzzle and she had clawed hands and feet.

"You don't have to bow." Rin said shyly. She had never been bowed to before, she was a human, Sesshomaru's ward. People don't bow to regular humans or wards.

Akane got up and scurried off down a large hall beside the stone staircase. Rin followed after her, the castle was much different than she remembered. The hall she walked down had huge stained glass windows looking over courtyards and gardens filled with servants going about their work. In between windows were huge fireplaces to heat the castle in the winter.

Rin was lead to a small room with a tiny bed and a small vanity with a large mirror. It was her old bedroom from when she lived in the castle with Sesshomaru and Jaken for a little less than a year. Akane waited bowed to the floor as Rin entered the room.

"Akane? I can take care of myself from here." Rin said politely. She was surprised the woman was bowing again.

"Yes Ma'am. Call me when you need me." Akane said to the stone flooring and then skittered away like a nervous…well, like a nervous raccoon.

Rin began to remove her kimono. "Where did I get this anyways?" she muttered laying it out on the small bed and grabbing a robe Kagome had given her as a present for her 9th birthday. It was kind of small, but it was what she had to wear. Rin picked up the kimono off her bed and looked for stitched initials. Instead she found a piece of paper under the collar folds.

It read: 'Happy Birthday Kagome. Love, Grandpa.'

"So it's Kagome's? I'll need to return it…" Rin said folding it carefully and storing it in an empty box nearby

Sesshomaru stood in Rin's doorway, he cleared his throat lightly. "Rin."

Rin spun around and her heart raced. Had he really kissed her before, or was it a dream? Either way it felt real to her. Rin's face flushed crimson thinking about it.

"Why is your face red Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Rin shook her head and looked away from him. She couldn't let him see that she was enticed by his presence. It was immoral and wrong. She could never be with such a powerful man.

Sesshomaru's eyes fell for a moment as he realized that the girl was thinking about his actions towards her earlier. He was grateful she had fainted, he knew now that she was unsure about his actions reality. Sesshomaru had decided upon his arrival at the castle, that he had to distance himself from the young woman for his repuation and for his personal sake.

"D-did you need something lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked looking up at him.

"Dinner is ready. I have a few people I'd like you to meet with." Sesshomaru said turning coldly away from the girl.

* * *

And the plot thickens! Who does he want her to meet? Little bit longer than before, just be happy I updated! Remember to comment! ~ Iska

Click me!

vvv


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back to the story! Now a quick note from me.

Thanks to: _**meggie-moo s, **__**spirit1s, Rin7, animefan0000012345, Atlanta Georgia, kella lea, and impi **_for reviewing, favoriting, and reading all the chapters so far! And Thank you everyone stopping by!

There are a few characters who have shown up and they are not characters from the anime or manga. They are here for writting purposes and will not play huge roles or anything of that sort, they are strictly to help move the story along. Please do not reuse the names for the same positions in other fanfictions. Thanks.

Since Sesshomaru's mother's name has not been relased in the anime or manga, I will be giving her a name. Sorry if some don't like it, but I honestly looked hard for it, I only got unconfirmed names, and i wouldn't use an unauthentic and mistaken name in my story. I'll be giving her the name Asami, meaning beautiful linen. Mostly she'll be reffered to as Ma'am, mother, Madame, and Her Grace. !**HIS MOTHER IS NOT IN THIS CHAPTER, THIS IS JUST A FOREWARNING! **

* * *

Summary: The Horai Island from the 4th movie has reappeared suddenly, without warning. Rin has been drawn to it and is hurt. Will this incedent reval the true feelings of Sesshomaru and Rin? Or will all be lost? .

* * *

Rin grimaced, she didn't care for meeting new people. She could blame Sesshomaru for that. They never socialized when she traveled with him and Jaken. Rin looked around herself and realized that all of the clothes she had in her room were far to small for her and she wouldn't wear Kagome's kimono for fear it would get ruined by food.

"Akane!" Rin called from her doorway.

Instantly Akane appeared in a puff of green smoke. "Yes?" She asked scrutinizing Rin's tiny robe.

"I need a kimono for dinner." Rin said shyly.

Akane grabbed her by the hand and tugged her down the hall and into a small room lined with fabrics, clothes, sewing supplies, spindles, yarns, beads, silks, cotton, woven blankets and much, much more. The stout woman pushed Rin into the middle of the room and began gathering things from the walls and floor.

"Hold out your arms." Akane said and measured Rin's waist and hips.

The maid began to wrap Rin in white cotton fabric. She added a lavender cotton next, then a pink, and another lavender. A sash of purple was pulled tightly around Rin's waist and another layer of pink cotton was draped on her waist but not her top. Akane put a long pink silk sash around her breasts and mid waist and wrapped it around three times before tying it off at the back. Finally the actual robe came into play. It was bright pink with small white petals on it. Akane slid it over Rin's arms and tied it closed with a thin white silk sash. Another sash of white silk but by far grander in size was pulled around Rin's front and tied into an elegant bow on the back. The final sash started at the underside of her breasts and stopped at the bottom of her butt.

"This is huge." Rin cried as Akane uncovered a mirror for Rin to see herself.

"But it's beautiful." Akane gasped and draped a small string of itty bitty pearls over Rin's neck and tied her hair into a tight bun with two faux sakura flowers on the top. "You're ready."

Rin thought she looked beautiful, but this was far to elegant for her tastes. But before she could detest all of the layers of clothing she was rushed to the dining hall. "Go!" Akane whispered shoving Rin to the doors.

Rin pushed open the massive oaken doors and stood on a stretched out carpet before a large banquet of guests, all of which were male. Rin's voice caught in her throat as she looked at all of the men at the dining table. "Hello." she whispered.

"It's about time…," Sesshomaru looked up from his glass of sake to see the beautiful sight of his ward standing distraught in the entrance to the hall. "…Rin."

A servant ushered Rin up to Sesshomaru and sat her down beside him. Rin sat quietly and waited for her introduction.

"Rin, these men have come at my request. They wish to seek your hand in marriage." Sesshomaru said dully into his glass.

Rin looked up at her lord in terror. Surely he was jesting, but no, Sesshomaru was never one to jest. His word was of the utmost serious kind. He wanted to get rid of her?

"I will have you meet each one separately and over the course of the next few weeks y-…"

"Why!" Rin screamed. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands and looked around at the guests. They all stared at her in disbelief.

"Why? Because you should have been married long ago and I wish not to be a hindrance to you anymore." Sesshomaru said curtly.

Rin stood up and knocked her dining set off the table with the sweep of her arm. "I will not get married! That's not your choice Sesshomaru!"

The guests gasped and talked amongst themselves.

"She addressed him so informally."

"How rude."

"I'm having second thoughts…"

The kimono clad brunette turned sharply to the guests and glared them down. "Think your second thoughts! I'll never take any of your hands in marriage! I will not get married to any old man for the sake of it! I'll marry the man I love!" Rin screamed.

A bold guest spoke up, a man dressed in a yellow robe looked directly at Rin and said, "Just who is it that you love?"

"I don't feel the need to tell the likes of YOU my private thoughts!" Rin yelled and took the edge of the table cloth and ripped it out from under the dishes on the table. The glassware went flying and shattered about the room.

"How dare you speak to me in such fashion! Do you know who I am?" The yellow robed man yelled standing up in his seat.

Rin stomped from the room in her fit of rage. "No I don't! Nor do I care!" She screamed in response from the hallway and made her way to her bedroom. She sat on her small bed and held her head in her hands. She wasn't sure why she had lashed out, she had never done such a thing. Rin deduced it down to the fact that it must have been pent up frustration and her feelings for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table with his glass of sake in hand. A sly smile graced his features as the guests turned to him. Each one got up from the table and ran from the castle a quick as they could. Sesshomaru began to laugh deeply and to himself. He never expected Rin, his little, innocent Rin, to lash out in such a manner as to damper his reputation.

"Akane." the western lord purred.

Akane appeared by his side in a green puff of smoke. "Yes Mi'lord?" She looked around the room in dismay. Something deep down told her that it was Rin whom had left the room in such a state.

"The servants may have the dinner that was prepared." Sesshomaru said setting his glass down with an audible click.

"Yes. Anything else Mi'lord?" Akane asked bowing her head.

Sesshomaru was quiet for several minutes before he acknowledged the maid beside him. "Yes," he said slowly. "what is Rin's living quarters like right now?"

"Very small Mi'lord."

Sesshomaru nodded to himself. "I want you to put the best linens on my bed tonight. Is Jaken home yet?"

Akane was quiet as she tried to remember if the little green demon had arrived.

"Akane."

"Y-yes Mi'lord, b-best linens. Jaken has a-arrived as well." Akane stuttered, Sesshomaru had gotten impatient during her thinking.

Sesshomaru stood up and left the room. From the hall he called, "Have him make his jasmine candles, a dozen."

Akane ran to the doorway and yelled, "When do you want them!"

"Tonight."

* * *

I swear this looks huge in 10pt font on Works Word Processor...anyways! Things are heating up..mmmmmnnn! Remember to comment! ~ Iska

Click me!

vvv


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back to the story!

Summary: The Horai Island from the 4th movie has reappeared suddenly, without warning. Rin has been drawn to it and is hurt. Will this incedent reval the true feelings of Sesshomaru and Rin? Or will all be lost?

* * *

Thanks to: _**meggie-moo s, **__**spirit1s, Rin7, animefan0000012345, Atlanta Georgia, kella lea, impi, sesshomaruandrin1, and stargate sam **_for reviewing, favoriting, and reading all the chapters so far! And Thank you everyone stopping by!

To all my readers who aren't memembers, become one! I need to reply to your reviews!

**_To Stargate sam: Thank you for the lovely review! I try my hardest to keep them in character! _**

**!LAST TIME IM POSTING THIS PART! **There are a few characters who have shown up and they are not characters from the anime or manga. They are here for writting purposes and will not play huge roles or anything of that sort, they are strictly to help move the story along. Please do not reuse the names for the same positions in other fanfictions. Thanks.

Since Sesshomaru's mother's name has not been relased in the anime or manga, I will be giving her a name. Sorry if some don't like it, but I honestly looked hard for it, I only got unconfirmed names, and i wouldn't use an unauthentic and mistaken name in my story. I'll be giving her the name Asami, meaning beautiful linen. Mostly she'll be reffered to as Ma'am, mother, Madame, and Her Grace. !**HIS MOTHER IS NOT IN THIS CHAPTER, THIS IS JUST A FOREWARNING! **

* * *

Rin sat sullenly on her bed. She knew she was in trouble for sure, she had just made a complete fool of herself and Sesshomaru-sama. She began un-raveling herself from the layers of clothes. She heard her stomach growl, she hadn't gotten dinner because of her fit.

Akane ran quickly to the servant quarters and told them of the dining hall mess. Several servants rushed out of the room to clean up the mess. Akane turned to see Jaken making a pot of perfumed oil for a princess no less.

"Jaken, stop what you're doing. Lord Sesshomaru requests you to make a dozen jasmine candles by nightfall."

Jaken turned in surprise. "I don't have enough jasmine in here! Get me some from the garden, quick Akane!"

Akane ran out to the gardens and began her collection. Jaken hauled the perfume pot off of the fire and set a new one on to heat up. He was a great aromatic maker. Jaken poured a bag of wax pellets into the hot pot and began stirring vigorously. Akane returned with a basket full of jasmine.

"Boil the leaves in a small amount of water and then drain them." Jaken said pushing a tiny pan at the maid.

Jaken pulled three metal rings off a shelf and set them up right. He pulled three strings from a nearby blanket. He poured lamp oil into a bowl and soaked the strings in it. Akane handed him the jasmine leaves and he added them to the wax pot.

"Jiro, Loki, go to the linens closet and take out the finest ones. Make Sesshomaru-sama's bed. Go now!" Akane demanded as she tied the soaked strings to twigs and set them over the metal rings. The two servants she directed took off to do their given task. Jaken scooped up the wax with a pitcher and poured it equally into the molds with the wicks. "Get me more rings." He said while pouring the last mold.

Akane grab a variety of differently shaped hollowed metal rings and tied the wick strings over the tops. "Their ready Jaken."

The sun was setting and it would only be minutes before the darkness would engulf the castle. "Get these up to Sesshomaru-sama's room before sundown." Akane decided she would go speak with her lord about Rin and what action would be taken on her behalf. She poofed outside of his bedroom doors and knocked sharply.

"Who is it."

"Akane Mi'lord."

Sesshomaru was silent and there were a few bumps, then he opened the doors. "Akane."

"Should I go speak with Rin?" Akane asked as she tried her hardest not to stare at her lord. He was shirtless, his kimono hung loosely about his waist, the tie was slipping at his hips and leaving little to the imagination.

A flitter of a smile passed across his face as he held his kimono up with a single clawed hand. "Yes. Tell her I'd like to speak with her."

Akane looked down and spoke to the stone floor. "When, Mi'lord?"

"After the candles are delivered."

Akane nodded and went to help Jaken fill the rest of the molds.

* * *

Meanwhile Rin had sent for Kagome. She need some girl time, and Kagome was the only girl she knew that wouldn't blab and take her seriously. They weren't best friends, but Kagome was always very nice each time they met. It was nearly sundown when a knock startled Rin out of her thoughts. She answered the door and saw Kagome standing there with a package of candies.

"Hi." Kagome said inviting herself into the tiny bedroom. "Your room is so small…"

"I know, it because we haven't remodeled it or anything." Rin said closing the door tightly and leaning against it.

"So why'd you call me here? It was so unexpected." Kagome said sitting on the bed and opening the box of candies. "Come have one."

Rin sat beside the older woman and took a little red candy. It tasted like strawberries. "Well, I actually wanted to talk about things."

Kagome nodded and swallowed her piece of candy. "Sesshomaru, right?"

Rin's eyes widened and she blushed. "How did you know?"

Kagome giggled a bit and shook her head. "The way you look at him. It's totally obvious, at least to me it is."

"But it's wrong to like him." Rin said sadly looking at her little hands.

"No it's not. It's perfectly natural. You're a girl and he's a boy. You guys have been together for ten years and it's normal that you've become attracted to him. You are a woman now after all." Kagome said looking out the window.

"Did you ever feel it was wrong to like Inuyasha?" Rin asked cramming her mouth with more candy.

"At first I did. He loved Kikyo and I knew I couldn't change that. Then I became afraid that he didn't love me, even thought he said it, but instead he loved that I was Kikyo's reincarnation. I lived in this torn fear for quiet some time, but then I realized Inuyasha really did love me. I feared being together, he was from the feudal era, I was from modern Tokyo, I was a human girl, he was a half demon. In the end I just let everything play out as it was and I stopped trying to change things. Now I'm happier than ever with my family of Inuyasha, Shoda and another baby on the way." Kagome said rubbing her still flat tummy.

Rin smiled. Kagome had made her feel much more reassured about Sesshomaru. "I want a baby one day." Rin sighed.

"Maybe you will. Rin, I don't want to upset you, but, Sesshomaru is a bit different than Inuyasha and me."

"How so?" Rin asked not quiet understanding what the older woman meant.

"Well, Inuyasha didn't have a reputation to live up to, and he is a half demon. So it's accepted as normal that he married a human. Sesshomaru is a full demon, and a powerful one at that. He is also the Western Lord." Kagome said closing the now empty box of candy and tucking it under her arm.

"Right…thanks for listening thought Kagome. Let's do this again some time?" Rin said opening the door for her new found friend.

"Of course." Kagome said with a smile and took her leave.

Sun had set and Rin began to dress for bed. She put on a single layer of the white cotton from her dinner kimono as a sleep garment. Rin had just put her lamp out and was almost asleep when a knock at her door made her jump off the bed. She wasn't ready to listen to whom ever it was, she just wanted to sleep. "I'm sleeping!"

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak to you in his chambers." It was Akane.

Rin didn't want to be talked to or scolded for that matter. "Tell him I'll speak with him in the morning!"

Akane was quiet and then Rin heard the pitter patter of claws walking down the hall. Rin knew that Akane had left her door to deliver the message. The young woman began her decent into a dream world when another knock woke her up. This time she was angry, she was tired, stressed and confused. She just wanted to sleep!

Rin stomped over to the door and flung it open wide. "I said I am sleeping!" Rin screamed into the darkness. When her eyes adjusted, she saw the silhouette of Sesshomaru. He looked less than amused when Rin saw his face in the light of the lanterns.

"Rin." He said darkly.

Rin gulped and held her robe close to her body. "Y-yes?"

"Come with me." Sesshomaru said turning and walking down the hall.

* * *

Oh me, Oh my, Rin's trouble aren't thy? I swear this still looks huge in 10pt font on Works Word Processor... I promise his mother will be coming into play soon, just trust me! Remember to comment! ~ Iska

Click me!

vvv


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back to the story!

Summary: The Horai Island from the 4th movie has reappeared suddenly, without warning. Rin has been drawn to it and is hurt. Will this incedent reval the true feelings of Sesshomaru and Rin? Or will all be lost?

* * *

Thanks to: _**meggie-moo s, **__**spirit1s, Rin7, animefan0000012345, Atlanta Georgia, kella lea, impi, sesshomaruandrin1, stargate sam, and -Mary-Miss-Rin-, **_for reviewing, favoriting, and reading all the chapters so far! And Thank you everyone stopping by!

To all my readers who aren't memembers, become one! I need to reply to your reviews!

Since Sesshomaru's mother's name has not been relased in the anime or manga, I will be giving her a name. Sorry if some don't like it, but I honestly looked hard for it, I only got unconfirmed names, and i wouldn't use an unauthentic and mistaken name in my story. I'll be giving her the name Asami, meaning beautiful linen. Mostly she'll be reffered to as Ma'am, mother, Madame, and Her Grace. !**HIS MOTHER IS NOT IN THIS CHAPTER, THIS IS JUST A FOREWARNING! **

* * *

Rin followed after Sesshomaru in the dimly lit halls of the castle. She knew she was in for it, but what could he honestly do to her? She was a grown woman not a child he could demand around anymore. Well, he could order her around just not so much because she didn't fear him as she did as a child.

Sesshomaru turned down a moonlit hall. She knew this one led to his room because he like complete darkness when he slept, therefore there weren't any lanterns in the outlaying hallway. Rin watched his pale skin reflect the moonlight from the tall windows. She watched as every muscle curved and flexed with each step. He was topless, only sleep pants graced his waist down to his ankles.

"Rin."

Rin stopped short of smashing her face into a set of doors. "Yes?"

Sesshomaru closed the bedroom doors behind him and stepped towards his young ward. "Dinner was unacceptable."

Rin noticed that the doors she had almost run into and the doors he closed were very different sets. The ones she nearly ran into were closed to another room inside his bedroom. "Yes." Rin would not apologize for how she acted. She meant every word and action she performed at dinner.

"You've shown me great disrespect and put a damper on my family's name."

Rin held strong and faced her lord dead on as he spoke. "Yes."

"You acted out against my word. You deliberately disobeyed me." Sesshomaru said stepping closer to Rin.

Rin saw him move closer and adverted her eyes to a nearby plant. "Yes."

"Rin. Look at me."

The young woman looked up at him as he closed the distance between them greatly. He was now inches from her head, and bent slightly to meet her face more directly since she was shorter. "Even after all you've done today, I believe I love you." Sesshomaru said, but his face was serious. "I wish that you didn't hold the same affection for me. We will not be allowed together and I don't wish to hurt you."

Rin trembled. Sesshomaru just said he loved her, but she wasn't allowed to love him back? It wasn't fair, she loved him and he knew it. "B-but."

"Rin, it's for the best. I know you harbor deep feelings of lust for me. I can smell your arousal at night while you sleep. It drives me mad, but I must distance you from me."

Rin's face turned a deep red. He knew she was having sexual dreams about him, this couldn't have been more embarrassing. Sesshomaru stepped forward and held his body flush against hers. Rin could feel her heart pounding and heat rising in her stomach. "Mi'lord?"

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to resist you. I smell you everyday, your sweet floral scent flows through the halls and at night you drive me mad. I know Rin, I've known for a long time that you've wanted me." Sesshomaru's voice had dropped and he was now speaking in a lust dripping husky whisper.

"Sesshomaru." Rin whispered against his shoulder.

Sesshomaru leaned her mouth against her ear. "Shh." He hissed and began nibbling her ear softly with his fangs. Rin trembled and she could feel waves of heat in her lower regions. She had never experienced this sort of thing before and she couldn't believe it was happening.

Sesshomaru reached behind Rin and opened the doors to his bed chamber. Then he lifted Rin up by her butt so that she was straddling his waist. "Come to my bed Rin." He said softly in her ear.

Rin let him do as he would, she didn't know what to do, but she knew she wanted this, and she knew he had experience. Sesshomaru set her on the bed and went to lock the doors. He put out the only lamp in the room and everything went dark.

* * *

So short! I'm sorry! Remember to comment! ~ Iska

Click me!

vvv


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome back to the story! There is not a mature scene. I decided against writting it.

Summary: The Horai Island from the 4th movie has reappeared suddenly, without warning. Rin has been drawn to it and is hurt. Will this incedent reval the true feelings of Sesshomaru and Rin? Or will all be lost?

* * *

Thanks to: _**meggie-moo s, **__**spirit1s, Rin7, animefan0000012345, Atlanta Georgia, kella lea, impi, sesshomaruandrin1, stargate sam, and -Mary-Miss-Rin-, **_for reviewing, favoriting, and reading all the chapters so far! And Thank you everyone stopping by!

To all my readers who aren't memembers, become one! I need to reply to your reviews!

Since Sesshomaru's mother's name has not been relased in the anime or manga, I will be giving her a name. Sorry if some don't like it, but I honestly looked hard for it, I only got unconfirmed names, and i wouldn't use an unauthentic and mistaken name in my story. I'll be giving her the name Asami, meaning beautiful linen. Mostly she'll be reffered to as Ma'am, mother, Madame, and Her Grace.

* * *

Rin woke up in a tangle of bed sheets, her lower half hurt a little bit, and the room was pretty cold. She looked around her and saw no sign of Sesshomaru-sama. In fact nobody was in the room but her, she stood up and wrapped a fur blanket around herself.

"Why is it so cold?" She asked and walked over to a set of doors, there was a chilly draft blowing under it. Rin opened on of the doors and stepped out on to a balcony. The courtyard it over looked was covered in thick snow. Rin was confused, it was only the end of October snow shouldn't have come for at least another month.

Akane appeared beside Rin on the balcony and looked at her sheet. "Come with me."

Rin followed Akane out of Sesshomaru's room and into a room heated with candles and a small oven. "What are we in here for?"

"It's cold out there. You need warmer clothes and Kagome sent you a package this morning. I opened it for you. It is what she calls 'winter clothes'." Akane said holding out a sweater.

Rin pulled the sweater over her head and onto her arms, there were fuzzy pants too, but she hesitant to put them on. They looked like men's sleep pants. "Oh well, if their warm." Rin said pulling them on and tying the strings in the front.

"This too Rin." Akane said handing Rin a hat like object with large flaps over the ears and strings on the flaps. Rin pulled it over her head and realized the flaps were for her ear to keep warm.

"Akane, is Kagome still here?" Rin asked slipping on a pair of flat sandals Akane had put down for her.

"No. She had Inuyasha drop these off on his way to see Kaede."

Rin nodded and left the room to get breakfast. She hadn't eaten since her last meal with Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-un on the beach. Rin opened the doors to the dining hall and saw Sesshomaru sitting at the head of the table with a woman that looked strikingly similar.

"Good morning Rin." Sesshomaru said nodding in her direction. Rin took her seat beside him at the table and waited for the breakfast to be set out.

The woman's face grew red and her eyes narrowed in Rin's direction. "She dares sit beside you at the royal table? This human is dressed like a boy and she is not of worthy blood."

"Mother, this is Rin. The girl I told you about." Sesshomaru said looking over a few papers on the table in front of him.

The woman giggled. "You made her sound like a beautiful demoness. This filth is not worthy to serve our food!" She spat.

Rin stood up in a furious rage and slammed her hands on the table. "You shut your filthy mouth! Who are you to call me a filthy human girl? You have yet to know a single thing about me! If you have the right to insult me, then I have the right to insult you, you dirty witch whore!"

"I'll kill you girl!" The woman screamed and grabbed Rin by her throat. She threw Rin across the room and into a stone wall.

Rin cried out on impact and slid down the wall, she was sure something had been broken. Blood oozed and pooled from somewhere beneath Rin's body. Sesshomaru's mother glided gracefully over to her and couched down to Rin's eye level. "Let this be a lesson." She grinned and left the room silently.

Sesshomaru stood and walked over to his young ward. "Rin." He purred kneeling beside her and lifting her up. Rin screamed in pain as she was lifted her spine felt like it had been snapped in half.

Sesshomaru carried her to her bedroom and laid her down on her stomach. He felt sick as he peeled back the sweater and saw the exposed bone of Rin's spine. There was nothing he could have done that wouldn't have given away his affection for the girl to his mother. "Rin, this will hurt."

Rin cried harder as Sesshomaru pushed down on her spine to set it into place. Then began licking the wound and it began to heal over rapidly.

Rin felt sick from the pain, she wanted to die. Nothing would have been better than the sweet kiss of death. Suddenly the pain ceased and she felt fine. "What'd you do?" Rin turned around. Sesshomaru was gone.

Akane showed up at Rin's bedroom door and stepped in the room. She had on a kitted shawl and a hat. "Miss Rin."

"What is it Akane?" Rin asked as she removed the blood soaked sweater.

"Lord Sesshomaru requests your removal from the castle." Akane said sullenly and held out another shawl for Rin.

"What?" Rin asked shaking.

Akane looked at the floor as Rin put on the shawl. "I'm to be your escort. Please hurry, I don't want him to be angry."

Rin let a steady stream of tears roll down her face as she and Akane walked down the main hall to the front doors. She knew Sesshomaru was doing this for her own good.

* * *

Rin's been sent away, what will happen now? Remember to comment! ~ Iska

Click me!

vvv


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome back to the story! **!My HOMEPAGE still has the Four Seasons Video in English by Mitch M.!**

Summary: The Horai Island from the 4th movie has reappeared suddenly, without warning. Rin has been drawn to it and is hurt. Will this incedent reval the true feelings of Sesshomaru and Rin? Or will all be lost?

* * *

Thanks to: _**meggie-moo s, **__**spirit1s, Rin7, animefan0000012345, Atlanta Georgia, kella lea, impi, sesshomaruandrin1, stargate sam, -Mary-Miss-Rin-, Lunilycan, moonlightshadow, CountryLuna, and N3mo **_for reviewing, favoriting, and reading all the chapters so far! And Thank you everyone stopping by!

**!LAST TIME THIS WILL BE POSTED! **Since Sesshomaru's mother's name has not been relased in the anime or manga, I will be giving her a name. Sorry if some don't like it, but I honestly looked hard for it, I only got unconfirmed names, and i wouldn't use an unauthentic and mistaken name in my story. I'll be giving her the name Asami, meaning beautiful linen. Mostly she'll be reffered to as Ma'am, mother, Madame, and Her Grace.

* * *

Akane held Rin's hand as they walked through the snow and down into the village below. "Where are we going?" Rin asked quietly.

"Where do you want to go Rin?" Akane asked as they walked into the snow blanketed village.

"I would say home, but I don't have one." Rin said and more tears began to fall. "Take me to Kagome's village."

Rin and Akane walked for several miles in the harsh winter air before reaching the Village of Kusabana. Akane began asking people outside for Inuyasha's residence. They were given an address. Rin knocked on the door of the small stone house. They lived in the only stone house in the village, it seemed out of place.

Kagome answered the door smiling. "Oh hey Rin!" Her smile soon faded as she seen the tear streaks on Rin's face. Kagome gathered the younger woman into her arms and held her tightly.

"Rin, I must leave you now. I have duties to attend to." Akane said bowing her head.

Kagome closed the door behind her and sat Rin down on a straw mat. "Sesshomaru?"

Rin whimpered and rubbed her eyes like a child. "We slept together and then at breakfast his mother got angry with me." She rubbed her lower back where the injury had occurred. "Sesshomaru healed me and then I was…I was told to leave."

Inuyasha walked into the room and saw Rin crying. He turned on his heel and walked back to where he came from. He wanted nothing to do with crying women other than his own wife.

Kagome handed Rin a bowl of soup from a nearby fireplace. "Eat." She then got up and left the room to speak with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said leaning at the door way to their bedroom.

"Hn?"

"Would you mind if Rin stayed with us a while?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked up at his wife and gave her a less than amused look. "Look, it's here or out there alone in the freezing early winter." Kagome said sharply.

"Fine."

Rin was asleep when Kagome got back to the main room.

* * *

Five Months Later~

Rin threw handfuls of grain to the chickens in the back of Kagome's house. Normally Kagome would be doing such things but since she was six months pregnant, it was exhausting for her. At first Rin had dreams about Sesshomaru, pleasant ones. Then they slowly grew darker so that Rin had gained a hatred for the demon. She no longer believed that Sesshomaru had done this for her own good, but he did it for his own reputation.

As Rin began to think about Sesshomaru her hand tightened in the bag of grain and corn kernels snapped in her grip. The chickens had their fill of the food and Rin stored the bag of grain in the backroom when she came into the house. "Kagome! I fed the chickens!" Rin yelled as she walked into the living room.

Kagome stood at the front door with it open. She was talking harshly to whom ever was at the door. Rin knew Kagome would never talk to anyone in such a tone unless they had personally angered her. As Rin approached her friend she saw the visitor.

Sesshomaru stood at the door looking slightly older than when Rin last saw him. She avoided looking into his eyes and instead averted her attention to the hair falling on his cheek.

"I asked what you wanted." Kagome growled holding her hand on her hip.

"I want to talk with Rin." Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice. Rin knees shook when she heard him talk. She'd forgotten how much she loved his voice, how soft but harsh it was.

"You've hurt this woman enough, I won't let you do so anymore." Kagome said closing the door in his face. "Can you believe him?"

Rin stared at the closed door in a trance.

Kagome waved her hands in front of Rin's face. "Rin. Hello, Riiinnnn?"

"Yeah?"

Kagome huffed and stamped her foot on the floor. "You still love him! He hurt you so much!"

"Kagome I have to talk to him. I have to." Rin ran to the back door for her shoes and slipped them on. Rain began to pour on the village by the time Rin got to the front door. She threw it open and ran down the street to find Sesshomaru. He was gone from sight.

Rin had to talk to him. She _needed_ to hear whatever he had to say. Rin decided that she would go up to the castle and find him there.

"Hey, hey do you have an invitation?" A guard asked holding his spear out to block Rin's entering.

"No." Rin said quietly. She knew she wouldn't be allowed into the castle so easily.

"Then I suggest you leave."

Rin smile sweetly and pulled her hand out from behind her back. She held a large, thick, heavy branch that she'd grabbed on her way up to the castle. "I do have this." She said smashing the guard upside the head. He fell to the ground with an audible thump.

"Get her!" Another guard yelled and all of the guards protecting the gates lurched at Rin.

Rin swung the great branch around her in a circle taking out several of the guard that had bum-rushed her. She thrust it into the stomach of a large guard coming at her and thrust it back at another one. It was down to her and one other guard. Adrenaline pumped through Rin's veins as she stared down the guard.

The guard walked towards Rin cockily. He figured it'd be easy to take the girl down in one on one combat. He was a demon and she was a mere human. He was wrong, so very wrong with his assumption.

Rin rushed the guy and grabbed his face in one tiny hand and threw all her weight at him. The guard was caught off guard and fell to the ground. Rin smashed her tiny fists into his face until it bled profusely When she got off the guard she looked back at the other men who remained on the ground. She couldn't believe she had taken out seven armed guards on her own.

Rin opened the gates and walked into the castle. She saw several maids rushing about the main hall. She stopped one and asked, "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He's in the grand hall. He makes his bridal selection today his mother demands he produce and heir soon." The maid blushed brightly. Clearly she thought highly of her lord.

Rin ran to the grand hall and threw the doors open to see several hundred women seated on large cushions. Some were very beautiful while others were very ugly. All of them were demons of nobility. A fat dumpy man was reading from scrolls about each woman.

"Kikade of Hoto is 15 years of age. She had raven black hair and stunning green eyes. Her father and mother are both respected Raaccon demons of the North."

Sesshomaru sat looking rather irritated. He looked up at the familiar scent of Rin. "Shut up." He said to the fat dumpy man. The man silenced himself instantly. "I've made my decision." Sesshomaru said coldly. The women's whose names had been read shifted giddily.

"I choose her." Sesshomaru said pointing at Rin. He stepped down from his chair and began walking towards his former ward. "She's disrespected me. Spoken out of turn to my mother. Tarnished my reputation. Angered me. Made me wear flower crowns." By this time Sesshomaru had reached Rin. He put a hand into her wet hair. "And I love her." He said and kissed Rin softly.

Rin's mind reeled and she promptly let herself forget the last five torturous months. She was here in Sesshomaru's grasp and he had said he loved her in front of a room of hundreds of people. She began to cry tears of joy. She knew all of these people disapproved but she didn't care, and neither Sesshomaru.

* * *

Rin kicked ass! I guess watching Sesshomaru fight all these years paid off. ^^ Besides she had some serious rage to let out. And Kagome was already a month prengant prior to the Five Month time lapse, she just wasn't showing yet. Remember to comment! ~ Iska

Click me!

vvv


End file.
